Meanwhile at Hogwarts
by What Angel Had
Summary: While the trio was galavanting around Hogwarts destroying the stone and finding the chamber, others were having their share of fun too.


A/N: All credits to this chapter go out to Caitlyn she wrote this chapter with amazement. She's on my favorites list, go read her stories. She's amazing and letting me take over this story.

The Hogwarts Express rode smoothly down the tracks, the new first years twitched impatiently in their compartments. The Boy Who lived sat next to his new friend Ron, and they sat across from Elyse, Harold, and Karen. Harold and Elyse had been going out, and Karen was their long time friend. Then their friend Gina walked in and sat down. Elyse and Gina looked relatively similar, both were short with long brown hair, only Elyse's was curly and Gina's was wavy. Karen was tall and skinny, with glasses and dirty blonde hair. Harold was normal height with glasses, they all were wearing there new Hogwarts robes and eagerly gripping their new wands from Olivander's.

"Can you believe it guys?" Gina asked them. "Only last school year we were attending a normal high school and now look at us! We are going to learn magic!"

"I know right? Those letters are like…….a blessing! No more public school!" Karen exclaimed excitedly.

"And I get to get away from the Dursley's!" Harry added excitedly.

"I wonder what houses we will be sorted into." Myriam asked, as she stood by the compartments door.

"Who knows?" Harold asked no one. "I just hope we'll all be in the same house!" He hugged Elyse as he said this.

"Caitlyn would have loved to be here……." Gina thought aloud. Myriam nodded in agreement. Myriam was really tall, with retainers and black wavy hair.

"Who was Caitlyn?" Harry and Ron asked them in unison.

"One of our friends……….but we haven't seen her in ages." Myriam replied.

"And when we last saw her, she had changed drastically." Gina noted.

"Yeah………she became secluded and sardonic. She also singled herself away from others." Elyse said, remembering their last meetings.

"We'll hopefully see her soon, but all this will have to be a secret since she is a muggle." Karen said slowly.

Elyse frowned, "That will be hard, but of course that is if we see her again." Harold nodded. One of their old class mates named Jason walked in with a girl by the name of Hermione. Jason was short, and had red hair and freckles.

"Get away Jew." Elyse snapped at Jason. Jason frowned unhappily and stood still behind Hermione.

"Leave Jason alone! He told me all about how you always pick on him!"

"Cause he is a slimy Jew boy." Elyse spat. They could all feel the train coming to a halt at Hogwarts. Hagrid, the half giant walked over to the group.

"First years this way! Watch yer step there, come……….we have to get you to the sorting." Hagrid led them into the boats and they sailed across the lake. They soon arrived at the entrance to the great hall, they all marveled t the size of the building. Then a young boy walked up to Harry.

"Hi, I'm Draco Malfoy. You shouldn't be hanging out with mud bloods and poor folk such as those losers, hang out with us." He offered Harry his hand. "I'll help you make some real friends."

"I can make my own friends thank you." Harry replied smoothly. Draco scorned and dashed away with two of his followers. An elderly woman walked up to them.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, I am the Transfiguration teacher Professor McGonical. Beyond this door lays the Great Hall where you will be sorted into a house. Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, or Slytherin; these houses will be your new families. Your house will either earn or loose points based on good deeds you do, or rule breaking. Please follow me and stand in the center until you are called to be sorted." She began to open the huge doors and they all gasped as they saw the huge room. The ceiling was like the sky, with floating candles. There were four long tables in the center of the room and up front there was a table that the teachers were sitting at. The center spot at that table was Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster, to his right the chair was empty, and that must have been where the woman leading them sat. There was a short man with an oddly shaped beard, and there was a woman that looked like a hawk. There were many others, but Harry's attention was brought to a tall, greasy haired man who was glaring at him. Harry then grabbed his scar and winced, the greasy haired man' eye cocked in surprise. Next to him there was an empty chair, and they could see him look over at it constantly, as if he was waiting for someone. The woman stood up with a scroll and began reading names, Ron happened to be first.

"Ronald Weasly," Ron sheepishly walked up and sat down on a stool, and winced as a hat was dropped on his head, suddenly the hat bellowed.

"Gryffindor!" Ron sighed in relief and walked over to the Gryffindor table as they roared in applause. Harry went next, and sat their for the longest time before he was called into Gryffindor. Hermione was called into Gryffindor next, then Malfoy was called into Slytherin. Their old friends Jeremiah and Matt were called into Slytherin as well. CJ, another friend of theirs was called into Hufflepuff, as well as Harold. Elyse was called into Gryffindor with Jason soon following with Karen. Gina and Myriam went to Gryffindor as well, while Eric went to Ravenclaw for his smarts. Many other students got sorted as well, then the meal began. They all stuffed their faces, amazed with the large banquet that was before them. Dumbledore, the headmaster then stood up.

"Welcome! To Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! Tomorrow, you will all receive your new schedules, I will note that the Forbidden Forest is forbidden to all students, and Mr. Filch would like me to announce that the third floor corridor is strictly forbidden. Tryouts for the Quidditch team are this week; first years are of course too young to join. Prefects will show you to your dorms and tell you the passwords. Good luck for this week." The halls then quickly emptied and everyone headed to their dorms, and had a restless sleep, for all the first years couldn't wait for their classes.

The next morning, the friends all met in the Great Hall for breakfast and compared schedules. Gina held up hers.

"I have Potions first……….then Transfiguration……..then History of magic………………………….Defense Against the Dark Arts………………….and Charms…………..then I have different classes tomorrow…………………" Gina was getting confused with the strange schedules.

"Me and Ron have that same schedule, but it looks like Myriam and Elyse do too." Ron's older brothers, Fred and George walked over.

"You'll all have the same mates, you are in the same house and year. We'll it'll be like that until you can pick your classes." They then ran down the hall to their first class. The group marched down to potions, it seemed the Gryffindor and the Slytherins were together for this lesson. Harry and Ron were at one table, Elyse and Karen at another, Jason and Dan, Hermione and Nevile, Gina and Myriam, and Draco sat with Crabbe and Goyle. The dark greasy haired man glided quickly from the door to his desk.

"Take your seat……………and be silent. There will be no talking for any reason in my class. No incantations, or anything of that sort. I am the potions master Professor Snape. You will address me by that name and that name alone." He paused and gazed around the run, making everyone gulp and twitch nervously.

"I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper to death — if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." Snape suddenly glared at Harry, who was taking notes on his speech.

"Except for those……………..who feel…………….that they can STOP PAYING ATTENSION!" He smashed his hands in front of Harry, making the class jump and Draco snicker.

"Mr. Potter…………our new celebrity………." Harry gulped loudly.

"Potter! What would I get if I added powered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Harry's face, along with the rest of classes twisted into utter confusion. Hermione had her hand waving frantically in the air.

"I don't know sir………." Harry managed to whisper, very embarrassed. Snape's face twisted into a sneer.

"Tut tut, clearly fame isn't everything……….lets try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" Hermione continued to wave in desperation.

"I don't know sir"

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?" Harry forced himself to look into Snape's cold black eyes. Snape ignored Hermione's shaking hand.

"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"I don't know sir, why don't you try her?" Harry gestured towards Hermione. A few people laughed, Seamus even winked at Harry, Snape wasn't pleased though.

"Sit down," He barked at Granger, "For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of the Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which grows by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?" The class suddenly erupted in the sound of quills scratching against parchment. "And one point from Gryffindor House for your cheek, Potter." The rest of class didn't improve for them; Snape criticized everyone except for Malfoy and his goons. Nevile melted the cauldron to the ground, so it was a huge blob.

"Idiot boy!" Snape snarled, clearing the potion with a wave of his wand. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?" Neville whimpered as boils appeared on his face. "Take him to the hospital wing," Snape spat at Seamus. Then Snape rounded on Harry and Ron, who were next to Neville.

"You-Potter-why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's another point from Gryffindor." Harry wanted to argue, but Gina stopped him by kicking his chair. Her and Hermione were the only ones who completed the potion correctly. Meanwhile, Elyse and Karen blew up their flask causing Snape to give them and essay that was to be 2 feet long explaining where they all went wrong. Gina and Hermione had to write a 1 inch essay explaining how they would stop being show offs. They were then dismissed and went to History of magic. Not much can be said, because Professor Binns made them all fall asleep except for Eric and Hermione. (The class was with the Ravenclaws) Then they all headed to the most anticipated class, Defense Against the Dark Arts. Harry was busy trying to contemplate why Snape hated him as they entered the class room and sat down. Elyse was running late, she stopped in the hall to snog with Harold. Elyse burst in the room with utter shock on her face.

"You guys won't believe who I just saw!" Elyse slammed her books on the table.

"We know, you were snogging with Harold." Elyse stared angrily.

"Not Harold! I saw Caitlyn! Or at least someone who looked like her……….but she was taller and she was wearing a huge black cloak………." Elyse was waving her hands frantically.

"Elyse you were probably seeing things………why would Caitlyn be here, and wouldn't we have seen her at the ceremony?" Karen pointed out simply. Elyse shrugged.

"As I said, she was taller and better built then Caitlyn, so maybe it was a look alike." Elyse admitted, she then took her seat. The door then burst open as the teacher swept in.

"Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts………for your first two years we will be studying different creatures you will come across and simple spells, then we will move on to dueling." Elyse's jaw dropped.

"Is there something wrong Miss Patti? Or do you need to go snog some more in the halls with your boy friend?" The teacher snapped coldly. But Elyse wasn't the only one with a shocked look on her face. Gina, Myriam, Karen, and Eric were all staring up at her with shocked faces. Jason then burst in the door late.

"Late? Were you snogging too, not that I could think of anyone who would want too……..take your seat, 5 points from Gryfinndor."

"Caitlyn? Is that you? It's us, from school? Remember?" Myriam said, jumping up. The teacher glared coldly.

"I will be addressed as Professor or Professor Foster at all times, now, take out your wands and open to chapter one. Is there a problem!" Caitlyn snapped at Myriam.

"Caitlyn! Talk to us! Where have you been? How have you been doing? Are you really the teacher?" Caitlyn stood firmly in place. Her eyes, a fierce yellow and red color were glaring at her.

"Professor Foster……..I have no idea who you or your friends are……….take your seat and follow directions as told! Ten points from Gryffindor." Gina clenched her fist under the table, gritting her teeth angrily.

"Is there a problem, Miss Castaldo?" Caitlyn barked, with her back to them.

"How could you treat Myriam like that? We are friends! What has happened to you!" Gina was now standing, her hands shaking.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, I will ask that you will hold your tongue unless you have something of importance to say." Caitlyn pointed her wand to the board and instructions appeared. "Follow the instructions and do the questions, then we will practice the spell after a discussion." Caitlyn then sat at her desk and began filling out papers.

"So that's it?" Karen spat at her. Caitlyn sat up, looking both surprised and annoyed.

"Is there yet another problem!" Caitlyn said through clenched teeth, standing up.

"I have a problem! When are we going to learn? Is that all you are going to do? Just like Snape! How are we supposed t pass our O.W.L.s?" Karen yelled.

"It is Professor Snape to you, first potions only requires concentration and some skill. A monkey could pass Professor Snape's class because he gives you anything needed for it. Secondly, if you paid attention you would know we will discuss and practice after you read the chapter. Thirdly, I don't know who you think you are but I will be respected at all times." Caitlyn said coldly and slowly, as if speaking to a small child.

"Professor Snape doesn't teach at all! And you haven't either!" Karen snapped. Caitlyn glared angrily.

"Professor Snape is the best potions master this school has ever had, and he is a close friend. I will teach you when I desire it. You have won your self a detention and have lost your house thirty points. Now be seated and do your work!" Karen then sat down, and stared at the ground.

"If you have any other concerns, you may take it up with your head of house, or with the headmaster. You have nothing on me for I am doing nothing wrong." Caitlyn then continued working on her papers. After thirty minutes into class Caitlyn stood up and addressed them.

"Pass up the answers and stand up, we will perform the spell after we discuss it." Caitlyn picked up the papers and couldn't help but notice that the troubled group had blank pages. Caitlyn shook her head sadly and placed the papers away. Caitlyn then lectured about the _Lumos _spell and discussed appropriate times to use it. She then demonstrated the spell and asked them to perform it. Most of the class lit theirs up, except for the group……..

"Are you incompetent? Or do you simply refuse to work with me?" Caitlyn snapped.

"maybe it's your lack of ability to explain things!" Gina yelled.

"Then how can everyone else get it? Potter and Granger got it correct on their first time!"

"Well, Potter is special!" Myriam yelled.

"He is a student just as you are. And like you he has had no prior knowledge of magic." Caitlyn said coolly. "Tonight, continue practicing the spells, and for those of you who couldn't perform…………I would like a foot long page on why you are incompetent and if you back talked me, I would like another foot essay of apology. You are dismissed." The class walked out silently, and headed to the Great Hall for lunch, Caitlyn soon swept past them and sat next to Snape. Harry saw Snape say something to Caitlyn, as they both looked down and them, and snickered. Gina glared angrily.

"I hope the rest of our teachers aren"t so"""..damn I hate them!" Karen spat, while angrily stabbing her food.

"Is that Caitlyn?" Elyse pondered aloud. "I mean, it looks and sounds like her, but she is much older and acts so differently"""" Elyse was barely touching her food.

"Look at all the homework she gave us too!" Ron complained. They continued complaining and didn"t notice Caitlyn walking past them.

"I bet she was on my cause about snogging with Harold because she is just upset she doesn"t have a boyfriend or anything!" Elyse shouted in anger.

"Really Ms. Patti?" A cold voice drawled behind them, "I don"t recall ever being jealus of teenage love..." The group fell perfectly silent as Caitlyn sneered at them. "My name, once again, is Professor Foster. I will be addressed with the respect I deserve"" Suddenly Harry grabbed his scar and winced, as Caitlyn grabbed her left arm and did the same. Caitlyn then shot out of the room and headed towards the dungeons, Snape soon following.

"What was that all about?" Karen asked her friends, who all shrugged.

"Are you okay Harry? Hermione asked concerned.

"I"m fine, it"s just my scar started hurting""" Harry rubbed his scar, trying to make the pain go away. They heard the bell ring as they headed to their next class.

The classes went much better then their first two; the teachers were fair and treated them equally. McGonagall taught them transfiguration, and was the head of Gryffindor house. Flitwick taught charms. They even had Herbology with Professor Sprout, which Nevlle seemed to pass without trying. The only teachers they had to worry about was Snape and Caitlyn, but unfortunately for them, Snape and Caitlyn hadn"t even begun the work they would pile on them. The second day of class didn"t get any better, especially with the new student.


End file.
